Aella
"''Not like it matters, anyways. I've never heard a motivational word in my life! I was probably destined for this from the start!"'' Aella is a Player from Week 12 of The Reaper's Game. She was erased during Day 3, and hated wolf Noise. Appearance THIS IS WHERE YOU DESCRIBE THEIR FACE. Personality Aella was not the most patient of Players. She was a little blunt, and overly silly. She loved to give others nicknames, some of the most notable being 'Moo' and 'Siax'. She could be a bit loudmouthed and outspoken, often backtalking Reapers, or even other Players, but she wasn't a bad person at heart, just hasty. She felt pity for quite a few Reapers, even the one that erased her, and wishes that things could improve for all of them. She could be a bit snarky at times, saying what someone least wanted to hear, but she was there when it mattered, and has no regrets about the events of her Game. History Pre-Game Aella had a rather normal life. She was a single child, with two rather supportive parents. She wasn't always the brightest or the kindest, and often got in trouble, but she always had someone by her side. And despite her additude, she had quite a few good friends, and lived quite a happy life. At least, until around the age of sxiteen, when something rather horrible happened to the girl. She was diagnosed with Cancer a few months after she turned sixteen, and although she tried many things to stop it, it was too late. She passed away a few days after her seventeenth birthday, without going through too much pain. Week DAY ONE: Aella missed most of day one, due to being behind. But she did join in for the pig fight, and had quite a fun time doing Idol moves. She also stuck around a bit afterwards, discussing semi-silly things, and not worrying too much about the Game overall. The only thing that bothered her slightly was her Entry Fee. DAY TWO: Day two was a lot more notable, as Aella was there the whole time. Not only were there quite a few interesting wall missions (Including Dating Sims and getting someone's phone number), but also a rather rough fight with wolves. Near the end of their day, Aella and Mai got pulled into a fight, and nearly died. Aella was hurt badly, and due to some bites on the face, Mai obtained scars. Aella bought her a Slogan Bandanna afterwards, to cover up the scars, and the two found themselves closer. DAY THREE: Day three was a night Aella stayed up rather late, and much happened during the AMs of the day. Not only did Aella nearly get in another dangerous fight with two vicious wolves (Etna and Vus), which she had to bounce from, but she also got some more insight into the people around her. She learned more about the Reaper's reasoning, and how they didn't have a choice in their actions, she learned just how dangerous the Game could be, and she realized her Partner's intentions of becoming a Reaper There was a bit of harshness, and Aella called Mai a dumbass for a bit, but overall it wasn't a completely terrible night in her eyes. The next day however, was not so kindly. The mission started as usual. At least, until, a few walls in, Aella and Mai were pulled into the Noise Plane and attacked by the same wolves as last night. This time Mai was egged on, and Aella's entry fee finally crashed down on her. Aella found herself practically sobbing and weak, finally giving up until she was erased, sealing her and her Partners' fates. Relationships Sample Name Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Unlinked Sample Name Unlinked Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Trivia *THIS IS A SAMPLE BULLET POINT. *MUCH TRIVIA. *MUCH AMAZE. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Players Category:Week 12